


The ways they said I Love You

by Anchois



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Underage Drinking, Wonwoo is poly, i'll update the tags as i go through the story, this is gonna be 99per cent fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/Anchois
Summary: Enter the life of Jeon Wonwoo and his many boyfriends who all love him unconditionally.OR : Jeon Wonwoo is showered in love and it makes his boyfriends and me happy.





	1. As a hello

When Wonwoo came back from work the sun had already set and he was exhausted. It was the “back to school” period and every student, every high schooler and every parent-of-primary schooler had decided to go to the bookshop where he worked to get the books assigned. All day long he had had to indicate where the shelves for university textbooks were and for half of the day he had to inform 15 year olds that no, _The Great Gatsby_ was no longer in stock but that it could be ordered and delivered within the next two weeks.

He loved his job, he really did. But there were awful periods such as this one or holiday seasons. It was tiring to repeat the exact same thing ten times an hour. And sure it wasn't the client's fault for they did not know they were the twentieth to purchase the same book but the workers couldn't help but be a little mad at them.

But as he passed the doorstep Wonwoo forgot everything about his job, customers and co-workers and instead breathed in the scent of a good dinner having already been prepared.

 

“Soonie I'm home,” Wonwoo called out. And sure enough he did not have to wait long for two arms to snuggle around his waist from behind and for a pair of lips to be pressed to the side of his neck. In fact he had not even had the time to take off his coat or shoes.

 

“Hi babe, love you. Had a nice day ?”

 

It was something Soonyoung had always done since they had said they loved each other all those years ago. The first few words of the day he would say to Wonwoo were a reminder of how much he loved him. First thing in the morning when they got to see each other, on a phone call when one was far from home, or after a long day of work when they did not got to meet during the day.

And it was something Wonwoo always loved, he waited for these words that would always come, even on a bad day, even when they fought. Soonyoung loved him and it was wonderful. And Wonwoo loved him as much but he was so bad with words that he had to show it in other ways, but it still worked and his boyfriend could still feel it.

Wonwoo turned on himself, kissed his boyfriend on the lips and hugged him tight.

 

“Better now that I'm with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm gonna do (almost) all of the "ways you said i love you" prompt because I can and because i want to.  
> And all the chapters will be about this long I think
> 
> (also i have no idea how to put links in here so i can't tag the post but ask and i'll give it to you in the comments)


	2. Loud, so everyone can hear

Back in High School, it had been a surprise for no one when Soonyoung and Wonwoo had announced they were dating. They had already been close friends for a whole year and everyone knew that they both liked boys so them being together hadn't changed much for the others. Sure it involved a lot more of hand-holding and quick kisses when they thought no one was watching but no longer any awkward repressed love stares – and that was a real relief because the pining had been unbearable.

The only thing their friends couldn't take was when they were drunk. Wonwoo wasn't much of a problem, in fact he was rarely drunk as he drank very little – but Soonyoung, _oh_ Soonyoung.

He was a lightweight then – far from the puffy cheeks and the soft belly he would grow later in college – and only a couple of drinks could send him in a tipsy state, but of course he never stopped at only a couple of drinks.

So usually, around 4 in the morning, Soonyoung was smashed and overly affective. Of course he was the kind of drunk people that expressed their love to everyone they felt close to and since he had started dating Wonwoo he was an embarrassment for the both of them. He would always be near Wonwoo, hugging him, kissing him or even shamelessly groping him in spite of everyone watching. And Wonwoo loved him, he really did, but he was also a shy teenager and being too demonstrative in front of their friends was something he found difficult to handle.

But thankfully he didn't have to because Soonyoung was always being told off by the others who complained at not being able to hold a conversation without being forced to watch live gay porn. Sure Wonwoo blushed at that, but at least it got his boyfriend to stop.

 

But one time it was not enough and Soonyoung kept on hugging his boyfriend from behind and kissing him on the neck, and Wonwoo had been tired for a while so his patience drew off and he snapped at his boyfriend. It was the first time something like that happened since they had gotten together so obviously everyone was shocked and it cast quite a chill.

A few moments later Wonwoo was smoking a cigarette with Jeonghan. He rarely smoked but he had felt the urge to do so. He felt bad for what he had done but he was also upset at Soonyoung for not respecting his boundaries and mostly he just didn't know what to do because his go-to person for this kind of things was Soonyoung but now he couldn't go to him.

So smoking with Jeonghan on the balcony was the best option he had. They were not really close to each other but he knew he wouldn't have to explain anything with him, they could just talk about aliens and forget anything had happened.

But that was forgetting that Soonyoung existed and that he also felt bad and that he was still pretty drunk. So it was only expected that soon after they heard a scream from the yard.

“Everyone shut the fuck up I have something to say !” As no one really reacted Soonyoung shouted even louder : “I said : everyone shut the fuck up !!” And it worked, someone lowered the volume of the music and the discussions lowered to a whisper, everyone wanting to know what was going to happen.

As for Wonwoo he wasn't really sure he wanted to see what was to come because one, he was still mad at his boyfriend and two, seeing as he stumbled a little on his feet he was worried Soonyoung would fall down and end up with a concussion or something.

“Wonwoo I have something to tell you ! I'm sorry I'm drunk and I'm stupid and I never listen ! I'm sorry I'm an embarrassment and you're uncomfortable when I'm like this ! I'm sorry that I make everyone uneasy when I drink too much ! I'm sorry I – I...” He seemed to be looking for other things to say, to be sorry for but his mind ran short so instead he settled for something else.

“But there's one thing I'm not sorry for and it's that I love you ! You hear me ? You're wonderful and I fucking love you and please forgive me !”

If Wonwoo wasn't embarrassed before then now he surely was. Everyone had heard that, that was for sure and there was no way he could escape that kind of situation without answering something. So he took it on himself and replied, but obviously not as loud as his boyfriend.

“I love you too so now come up here so we can talk.”

And then everyone cooed and applauded and Wonwoo just wanted to murder them all.

Soonyoung screamed as a sign of victory and made his way up the stairs and Jeonghan took it as his cue to leave them alone on the balcony.

Once it was only the two of them Wonwoo closed the window to give them some kind of privacy and sat on the floor next to his boyfriend who was feeling dizzy. He took his hands and looked at him for a while.

“I'm sorry I snapped at you.” That was his beginning and it wasn't that bad. “I've been on edge because of school and everything and it was just too much.”

“Please don't be sorry it's my fault. I should have listened when you told me to stop, I was disrespectful I'm so sorry. I love you so much I just want to touch you all the time and I know it's not a reason so I won't do it again please forgive me.” Soonyoung pleaded, squeezing Wonwoo's hands a bit too hard.

“Of course I do forgive you.” Then he put his forehead on Soonyoung's and closed his eyes. “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a while, feeling the other and the wind of the chill night.

“Can I kiss you ?” Soonyoung then asked.

Wonwoo looked through the window behind them and as no one was paying them attention he leaned in closer and softly kissed his lover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WonSoon (or whatever their shipname is) are really soft for each other and I love them a lot.  
> I think the next one will also be with Soonyoung but Wonoo's other boyfriends will appear shortly after don't worry !!
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked !!


	3. Ober your shoulder

Wonwoo and Soonyoung had never tried to keep their relationship a secret. They were both open about liking boys and it was only natural for them to hold hands in the street as they went for a walk.

But at university it was different. It's not like they were hiding in itself, it's just that they had never been together on campus long enough for anything to be seen. Their close friends all knew they were together of course but they had never properly witnessed anything.

One day, one rainy day, a small pack of their friends had gathered in a common room of the university and had decided to play cards. It was friendly, no bets, no rounds of drinks to pay for, they were only trying to kill some time before class started.

But then again, no proper PDA.

It was only when Wonwoo left to go to his class on the other side of campus that it finally happened. Wonwoo collected his stuff and without thinking, planted a kiss of Soonyoung's temple before making his way to the door. Soonyoung briefly turned his head and threw a quick “Love you, see you tonight” and went back to his game. But everyone had stopped playing and was staring at him and surely they began to coo and make fun of them, telling them to get a room and stuff like that.

Just barely out of the room Wonwoo heard it all. He should have been embarrassed but honestly he only felt great. He was able to kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone, to be told he was loved, and no one had anything to say about it. Sure they had reacted but only because it was the first time ever for them to see it.

Wonwoo was in love with a boy that loved him back and they were able to show it to the face of the world. Everything was great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff because next update will be more angsty i'm so sorry.


	4. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

Wonwoo and Soonyoung both had the chance to get to take two days off at the same time after a month of unrelenting work. It had been hell and they barely got to spend quality time together so they had decided to have a long four-day week-end and leave to the country side. It was nice and easy and they got to enjoy their rest.

Now they were back to their apartment, lazying on the couch for the last evening of their break. Wonwoo was sat on the couch reading a book, back on the armrest and Soonyoung was in the kitchen preparing tea. He came back with two steaming mugs, sat down besides Wonwoo's legs and turned on his laptop.

They enjoyed the peacefulness of the room and the tranquillity of each other's presence. The atmosphere was serene, the only sounds were coming from a washing machine running in the flat above and the sound of Soonyoung tapping on his computer. The late October sun shone lazily through the open window and the wind made the curtains dance slowly.

At some point Wonwoo put his book down and started to doze off, bathed in the orange tainted light. Soonyoung positioned himself between Wonwoo's legs, back gently resting against his chest and continued to work. Wonwoo wound his arms around his torso and hugged him warmly, kissing the top of his head. The mugs were long since drunk.

The insistent and annoying ring of the messenger app is what prevented Wonwoo from totally falling asleep but Soonyoung did not seem to mind as he was not answering.

“Who's that ?” Wonwoo asked, voice a little husky.

“No one.” Soonyoung answered without checking the tab from which the notification chirped.

“Then why are they bugging you ?”

“'Not sure.”

Wonwoo glanced at the screen and saw the notification square on the side. It read “Joshua @ wn's bf : Are you sure he won't make it ?”. Then another text “Jun just texted me and said he'll be there by the way so it sucks if he won't.”

“Soonie ?”

“Hm ?”

“Why are you texting my boyfriend ?”

“I'm your boyfriend.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Oh, you mean your other boyfriend who happens to have pink hair ?” Soonyoung pretended to finally understand what he was talking about. “Yeah I haven't heard about him in a while, hope he's okay though.”

“ _Soonyoung_.”

“Okay just kidding.” He closed the document he was working on and finally opened the messenger app. “Let me show you something real quick.” He opened the conversation and Wonwoo realized that he was not only talking to Joshua but to Jun too on a group chat called “wn's bf”. Guessing by the number of exclamation dots and proposed dates they were apparently planning something.

“Why are you on a group chat with Jun and Joshua ?” Wonwoo asked, this time more curious than anything.

“To keep track of who you are seeing and when, and also to get to know each other. It's really useful.” Soonyoung explained, sounding smart and proud of himself.

“Joshua's idea I guess ?”

“Well, mind you, I can have great ideas too.” They looked at each other in a poor imitation of a staring contest, Wonwoo clearly not impressed, before Soonyoung finally averted his gaze to look back at the screen. “Alright this one is from Joshua.” He scrolled rapidly up the conversation catching up of the few messages he had missed.

Wonwoo read at the same time but it did not make sense to him as he did not know what they were talking about. “Are you planning something ?”

Soonyoung covered his right fist with the sleeve of his sweater and brought it to his mouth, a gesture he did only when he was unsure of himself. “Yeah, kinda. But I'm not sure it's a good idea.”

Wonwoo rubbed gentle circles on Soonyoung's stomach with his hand. “You mind telling me ?”

Soonyoung hesitated a while but finally talked, turning a little so he could properly look at him. “You know how Mingyu got all shy and distant when you told him you were poly and had several boyfriends, right ?” Wonwoo nodded, the memory still vivid and hurtful in his mind. “Well we want to meet up with him to talk a little of what it means to date you when you're seeing other people, how the whole things works and everything. But I'm worried we might scare him even more.”

Wonwoo took his time to think about it. He had not thought about that. Sure he had tried to explain to Mingyu what it meant to be in a polyamorous relationship, but it was from his perspective of having several boyfriends, not from someone who's boyfriend had several boyfriends. “I think it could be a good idea. But Jun needs to be there, I think he'll get along nicely with Mingyu and he'll be able to make things less awkward, maybe.”

“So you think we should do it ?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Nice. Maybe you could join us after we're done talking ?”

“Okay I'll do that. When are you meeting up ?”

Soonyoung turned back around to face the screen still balanced on his lap and went through his calendar. “Actually we don't know yet. Next week-end would be ideal because before I'll be too busy with work and after Jun is leaving for China. But Mingyu hasn't confirmed anything yet and well, if he's not there there's no point for us to meet.”

They talked after that about the possibilities of other dates, of where to go and of how to get Mingyu to agree before the conversation faded to a pleasing silence once again. Soonyoung had closed the laptop and put it on the coffee table and was now almost entirely wrapped around Wonwoo, his head resting on his chest. The heat and the attention Soonyoung ported to his other boyfriends was heart-warming and Wonwoo was incredibly thankful for the care he always had about everything.

“Thank you for trying to bring Mingyu in all of this. It really means a lot.”

Soonyoung rubbed his face against Wonwoo's sweater and answered. “Of course. I love you.”

Wonwoo planted a soft kiss in his hair. “Love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier school and life kinda got in the way. Thanks for the kudos btw !!  
> See the advance of my writing and talk to me about wonwoo ships on twitter → @snwusvpremacist


End file.
